frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617182527
In a flash, Anna aggressively used violence against Elsa as hard as possible. Elsa screamed in shock and fear as her body was tossed to the side. 'Oh my God … she ''attacked me!' ''Before her thoughts progressed much further Elsa's favoritism showing friends intervened. Elsa watched silently as one of them shoved Anna down on, sending her to the ground. One of the others pulled their terrified friend away from her own sister, Anna. The others positioned themselves between two sisters as they took on their large, ferocious forms. They stood above Anna, threatening to tell Elsa to disown Anna as her sister, and shouted instructions to Elsa. "You must go now, Elsa. We will keep her away from you." Regaining her senses, the words struck Elsa with a sense of finality. She hugged the one of them tightly and saw the others glaring menacingly at Anna with pure hatred and anger towards her but not Elsa at all. One of the others whispered. "Go ahead, Elsa. We'll keep her off your trail as long as possible." "Thank you." Elsa choked out through frightful tears as a fresh crop of tears sprouted and cascaded down her face. "Go. Quickly. Be safe. Okay?" Elsa nodded and ran off away as fast as she could. "Hello, Elsa!" But Elsa couldn't say hello back at all because she already bowed her head to cry as she choked out between sobs. Worse, her chest heaved with her uncontrollable sobs. "Oh, boy, Elsa, what happened to you?" However, Elsa still couldn't easily answer at all because her uncontrollable, mental sobs were those of a distressed heart. "First, let's put your things down and then have a seat. We'll discuss this through. Now could you please start at the beginning?" Through silently flowing tears, Elsa explained that Anna was depressed, ran away from Arendelle, then she came back before Elsa herself assigned guards to Anna's bedroom door, and they had a fight and an argument about depression. Her story drew nearer to Anna's violent outburst when her voice begun to break. "And when I ran into Anna again ever since she left Arendelle again this time with no other traces for me at all before she confronted me, she – she –" she cracked into sobs. "She what, Elsa?" "Anna attacked me." "What? She did? Princess Anna attacked you like that?" Elsa nodded but it didn't stop her from crying and sobbing her eyes, her heart out, head. "That was uncalled for, wasn't it? I can't believe she did that to someone like you. That Anna's nothing but a spoiled, insufferable brat anyway! Why?" "She was beyond mad at me because I was the one who froze her bedroom door shut by isolating her in her own room rather than the whole kingdom of Arendelle. I was the one who assigned the guards to her bedroom door too. She and I had an argument with each other." "I'm sorry to hear that but do not think that Anna can get away with using violence against you at all, okay? After all, she's just a brat who chose not to listen to you at all anyway, isn't she? If Anna does or did that again, she'll be sorely sorry for this." "But that's when my friends stepped in to comfort me like they always do no matter what. They have no hesistation to stand up to her for me at all no matter what." "You mean the ones who don't like Anna at all, don't you?" Elsa sighed. "Yeah they like me better than Anna because they found her to be an obnoxious, insufferable pain in the ass but none of them found me to be an another obnoxious, insufferable pain in the ass so that's why they rather prefer me over her." "Elsa, you know it's not appropriate to use that kind of language at all." "Sorry!" "Do you really agree that it's much better if you can rule Arendelle yourself without Anna, isn't it?" "No, why?" "I'm sorry I asked but it's also much better if anybody else was there to properly raise her to be less isolated much better ever away from Arendelle since your parents were too busy focusing on you more." "How do you know?" Elsa asked in shock. "I'm sorry, Elsa but anybody who's willing to do anything to be there for Anna in any case if or when neither you nor your parents were always able to told me you were the reason she was less focused on and neglected and neither of your parents had any time to raise you nor deal with you at all because of you and no offense against your parents at all, hopefully for you but I told them letting Anna having or doing anything, everything or whatever she wants nor giving Anna anythng, everything or whatever she wants isn't really always going to make up for your parents being a crappy father and a crappy mother nor even you being even more of a stranger to her at all no matter what they do. Nobody has nor gets nor does everything they want all the time at all, right?" Elsa nodded in agreement. "This is the fact Anna hates the most so far, isn't it?" Elsa nodded again. "They also told me it was your parents' problem for not doing anything to save you from being isolated in Arendelle at all like they should've done back then before ever since you were born with ice magic." Elsa glared at the thought of anybody else who does anything to insult her parents but to turn Anna against her in order to get revenge on her, her parents and Grand Pabbie. "I'm sorry, Elsa, but I do agree with the fact that your parents should've done anything to save Elsa from being isolated in Arendelle. However, they said it's much better if you were raised to be less isolated much better than ever by any other better magic users, handlers and controllers away from Arendelle in any other rich places anywhere else but they also said it was much better if they were the ones who raised Anna to be less isolated much better than your parents could've because none of them could stand you nor Anna being sisters nor isolated in Arendelle together with each other during the separation at all. After all, you've already been raised to be isolated by your parents long enough already, haven't you?" Elsa nodded. "This sucks that you have to deal with Anna yourself, doesn't it? I'm sorry if you're unable to answer that question."